1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a Least Significant Bit (LSB) page recovery method used in a multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory device, the method including setting LSB page groups and generating LSB parity for the LSB page groups, so that the LSB page is easily recovered even if a power supply is stopped during the execution of a program for a Most Significant Bit (MSB) page.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Multi Level Cell (MLC) flash memory, two or more bits are programmed in one cell. Among the bits, a lower bit is denoted as the Least Significant Bit (LSB) and an upper bit is denoted as the Most Significant Bit (MSB).